A Sam and Jack Christmas
by ValerieJackson
Summary: It's Sam's first Christmas back from Atlantis, and Vala dares her to throw the best party in the world. Pairings: Sam/Jack, and a little bit of Daniel/Vala Established Sam and Jack relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Sam takes a dare

**A Sam and Jack Christmas. **

**Pairings: Sam/Jack and Daniel/Vala.**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the charactors or the Stargate. They belong to to MGM and others.**

** A Sam and Jack Christmas.**

CHAPTER 1. Sam takes a dare.

It was three week before Christmas and SG-1 was together for a night of fun. They had played board games and card games, and now Vala wanted to learn how to play Truth or Dare.

"Daniel, truth or dare?" It was Vala's turn to ask someone after she had chugged down a whole gallon of punch on Cam's request.

"I'll take dare." Daniel said.

"Kiss me."

"Make that truth." Daniel quickly added, making Vala put on her puppy-dog face.

"OK then," she said after moment. "Do you love me?"

All was silent. "Do I have to answer that?" Daniel finally said.

Sam spoke up. "OK, this is going no where. So I'll take dare. If you don't mind."

Vala perked up again. "Not at all. How about… um…" she trailed off. "I've got it! I want you to throw the biggest, best Christmas party ever! And you have to invite everyone on the base."

"Couldn't you just dare me to kiss Jack instead?" Sam was fine with throwing a party, but a big one would mean lots of food which she couldn't cook, lots of decorating her and Jack's new, very large house…

"No, that would be to easy." Vala said interupting Sam's thoughts. "So you have three weeks, which will land you at about two days before Christmas."

Sam didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she had a feeling she would know very soon…


	2. Chapter 2 Three Weeks

**Chapter 2. Three Weeks.**

Sam pulled into the driveway. She had just been shopping for the party. Oh why oh why did she have to say dare?

Just then Jack came out of the house and saw Sam's car. "Sam!" He said as he came closer. "Welcome home."

"Jack," Sam said. "I only went shopping."

He smiled, "I know." He looked in the car. "OK, I give up. Where are the groceries?"

Sam held up a little bag. "Right here."

Jack looked inside the bag. "Why do _you_ need dummy books?" He took out the books and read the titles. "_Partying for Dummies_? _Cooking for Dummies_?"

"Hey, give those back!" Sam said playfully. "They're for the party." She took them back, got out off the car and went inside.

***One hour later***

Jack flopped down on the couch next to Sam, grabbing the book she wasn't reading. "So, where do we start?"

"_I _started forty minutes ago. Vala said I couldn't get any help remember?"

"Well what Vala doesn't know won't hurt her." he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just stressed. How am I supposed to throw the best party ever in only three weeks?" Sam said.

"You'll do it." Jack reassured her. "You blew up that sun, remember?"

"How can I forget?" Sam asked. "With everyone reminding me." Sam looked at the wall clock. "I better get back to planning."

Jack changed his expression to an innocent one. "You sure you don't need any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure-" Sam smiled. "Well, I guess what Vala doesn't know really won't hurt her."

"OK! Let's do this!"

***Three hours later***

"OK, what the heck does fancy napkins have to do with a good party?!?" Jack said after he read chapter 5. of _Partying for Dummies._

"I don't know but that's one more thing to add to the list." Sam said as she wrote something on what was now a very large shopping list. "OK, next?"

"Uh, looks like it's gonna be bed time."

"What?" Sam asked, then she saw the clock. "1:00 in the morning?"

"Yep, come on." Jack said.

"OK..." Sam was obviously very sleepy.

* * *

_**Read and review!** **Next chapter out in a day or two.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sam's nightmare

**_A/N Glad you liked the last chapters! Here is Chapter #3. Feedback is always welcome.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Sam's nightmare**

Sam was in a clearing, surrounded by Jaffa. _I can take 'em._ She thought. She pulled out her P-90 and started shooting them. One by one they fell.

That's when Jack appeared. He came toward her, not seeing the threat before him. _What the hell is he doing? _Sam thought.

Sam saw the Jaffa aiming at Jack, she tried to warn him, but it was too late. The man she loved fell to the ground with a thud.

"NO!" Sam shouted as she rushed to his side.

Suddenly the scene changed, they were at a festive event. Lights everywhere, people talking, and a mountain of food on the table.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

"Jack! You're OK." Sam said as she hugged him too tight.

"Can't. Breathe." Jack hinted.

"Oh." Sam said.

Vala walked up. "Great party Sam! I honestly didn't think you could do it all by yourself!" She took a sip from her glass.

"Don't be silly!" Vala gave Sam a gentle punch on the shoulder. "The party I dared you to throw."

"But that's not for weeks!" Sam was very confused. It didn't make sense, she hadn't even gone shopping to get the decorations, the food. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Jack's arms...

"Everybody!" Sam heard Walter's voice call out. "The chandelier is falling!" Sam looked up just in time to see it come down, crashing onto the floor.

_Not again. _Sam thought. "Where's Jack?" She asked with alarm when she saw her husband was no longer at her side.

"Over by the big light." Vala said, pointing.

"You mean the chandelier!" Sam was trying to keep her calm.

"So _that's _what it's called!" Vala exclaimed.

"I have to go." Sam said as she started to -once again- walk quickly to her husband. "Jack." She whispered, "Are you OK?"

Suddenly he was gone, everyone was gone. Sam was alone.

"Jack? Vala?" Sam called out quietly to the air. No response. _Where did they go?_

"Hey Sam."

Sam turned to see Daniel walking toward her. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Well Vala told me to check on you. She thinks you might be cheating on the dare and getting help. But I told her you weren't." He smiled, like he had won a bet or something.

"Daniel. You didn't need to check on me." Sam said, then something he had said caught her attention. "Wait, why would Vala send you? Wouldn't she come here herself?"

"My wife sends me out on all sorts of errands and other things." Daniel replied.

"Your wife?!?!" Sam said. "Vala?!?!" That's why everything didn't make any sense. She was still asleep!

With a jolt Sam woke up. "Strange dream." she muttered.

"There you are sleepy head." Sam heard a voice say. She turned to see Jack by her side with a tray.

"What's that?" She asked, sound more sleepy then she planned.

"It's breakfast!" He announced. "You were sleeping like a rock when I woke up, so I decided to surprise you." He held the tray up. "Surprise!"

Sam looked at the bacon, pancakes, and eggs Jack must have spent an hour cooking. "I guess I am kinda hungry." she said as her stomach growled, making them both laugh.

"OK, let's eat!"

* * *

_**A/N What do you think? Read and review please! Next chapter coming soon.**_


End file.
